


knee deep (ft. jimmy buffett)

by sskkyyrraa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskkyyrraa/pseuds/sskkyyrraa
Summary: Knee deep in the water somewhereGot the blue sky, breeze and it don't seem fairThe only worry in the worldIs the tide gonna reach my chair





	knee deep (ft. jimmy buffett)

**Author's Note:**

> based on a kofi donation request for some johnmerle fluff.

Merle gently sways in his hammock, one hand over the book on his chest, the other hanging over the side. His eyes are closed, nearly lulled to sleep by the sounds of the waves of the ocean and Jimmy Buffett from the beaten up radio. The sun warms his face and a breeze tussles his hair. He settles a bit deeper into the net of the hammock, fully intent on taking his second nap of the day.

He sputters then, surprised and offended when someone drops a wide brim hat on his face. He struggles to sit up, throwing the hat off his face and glaring at the culprit.

John stands above him in all white linen, his pant cuffs rolled to mid-calf. He has a margarita in each hand and water bottles tucked between his body and elbows. 

“You’re going to get a sunburn,” he says, handing over a glass and letting the bottles drop onto Merle’s lap. “Are you drinking water?”

“Am I? Am I drinking _water_? Hell no! I’m on a forty-eight hour marg lockdown.” Merle uses both hands to sip from the glass, pushing the lime deep under the ice. John pulls a face, putting his hat back on his head. It’s only been half a day but he already has pink staining his cheeks and the bit of chest peeking out from his shirt.

“Merle, please, you’re a doctor.”

“A doctor on _vacation._ Live a little, John. A sunburn never killed anyone.” Merle shifts higher up the hammock, patting the net. John stares at him. He’s not even sure where to begin with that. Obviously, he had to know people die of sun poisoning all the time. Right? Not to mention dehydration and alcohol poisoning. “C’mon, chill out.”

John stares a bit longer at his partner. There’s no way they’ll both be able to fit on that hammock but it’s clear Merle wants to at least try. He sighs. Merle’s right, they’re on vacation. He can afford to loosen up. He’s already barefoot and covered in sand. He may as well enjoy himself. He scoops up the water bottles and tosses them to the sand, clumsily climbing into the hammock. It dips heavily and twists dangerously while they try to find a balance. Merle barely saves his margarita from completely spilling out.

“Alright, alright. There we go. See? Isn’t this nice?” John grits his teeth, leaning back and trusting the netting to take his weight. The sway is less disorientating than he expected. It’s almost comforting if he’s honest. Merle seems satisfied, tangling their legs together and picking his book back up while he sips his margarita.

Jimmy Buffett sings about paradise and with the sun shining and Merle tapping his foot along against his leg, John finally gets it. He tips the brim of his hat over his eyes and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your time find me on tumblr/twitter @ lesbianwario and pls leave a comment i thrive on the validation and i’ve been oh so sad lately


End file.
